


Randomniser

by gemctf2



Series: Team fortress 2 element of surport [3]
Category: Friends Forever - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: A little romance if you squint harder, Action/Adventure, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Randomniser is random, XD, so am I
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-05-17 00:59:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemctf2/pseuds/gemctf2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The administrator changes the way the mercs are gonna fight, will they adapt to these changes? Includes the tenth class too.</p><p>I'm doing a few adventurous mini stories related to my version of the team fortress universe. Let our imagination run wild!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Randomniser

"Heres the instructions now mission begins in 20 seconds prepare yourselves," Ms pauling replied before she left.

Mission begins in 10 seconds.

The mercs look at each other after reading the instructions, the mercs knew australium was special but didn't know it could materialise anytjing out of thin air. They guessed how are they gonna fare well in the battlefield. The instructions said that the stock weapons of their classes will be switched.

Crystal hoped she'd get something she do not need to aim for, spy hoped he still can attack in the dark.

Mission begins in 5

They faced the respawn doors, the blus having the same instructions faced the doors too impatient to get into the battlefield

4...3...2...1... begin!

Weapons appeared onto their head or pockets and they charged out. Crystal looked at her weapons...  _crap!_ Why did she get the sniper class?! She rolls onto the floor onto the wall." Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa," She groaned she holds up the sniper rife and peeked out the wall she immediately almost got shot by the enemy scout.

"Oh yeah... this is gonna me eeeeeeeasy," Scout taunted." Damn it can't get a good shot..." Gretal cursed and swiftly, she estimate where he'd be and body shot him. Scout starts dramatically running for medic.

After reloading, she shifted to go to the front lines but bumped someone." Vat?" Before he could react, Gretal headshot him between the eyes. The corpse of a certain blu german 'spy' thumped, cloak vanishing, infront of her." Is really figuring out how to use a cloaking device really that hard?" Crystal asks to the vanishing body infront of her.

"Non I don't think so," Spy slumped beside Crystal." What happened to you?" Crystal stifled a giggle. Spy was having trouble reloading his gun he cursed as the bullets scatters across the floor." Here lemme help," She reloaded the gun for him." Why are you here anyway, aren't you supose to be in the front lines?" "Well I know why others says scout maybe the first one to go out but he is also the first one to die," Spy explained.

"Take about it," Sniper shimmered beside Crystal. "I've gathered information..." "I'm impressed," "Shut up, anyway, I found out whose class is whose,"

Scout, with the heavy's gun was having fun playing with sasha amd heavy set in up in flames in anger. Thank god for friendly fire. Soldier is complaining of having girly (Crystal's) weapons and it would dishonour his manly weapons and charged into sticky bombs. Pyro is healing and chuckling at scout who immediately died due to his vulnurbility to snipers and started hacking everyone with the ubersaw. Engineer is having trouble not blowing up himself by his own stickybombs and demoman is laxing onto engineer's chair even when a sapper was sapping his sentry. Medic is having trouble rocket jumping while sniper seem to use his gun more than using his knife to backstab people.

Crystak looked over to tje battlefield. Its king of the hill and nobody has capped the centre control point yet. She looked at her hopeless teammate and enemy." Its time for a change..." She whispers to sniper and spy her plan.

The adminstrator was annoyed that they agreed on changing weapons, she was about to call off the red team when spy whipped out a bonk atomic punch, sniper holds out a sandman and Crystal takes the jarate.

"Ms pauling," "Yes adminstrator?" "I think our friends here have owned their place in the battlefield," "Sorry?" 

Adminstrator smirk and gave red a call Victory before repling to ms pauling.

"We've created a new gameplay," Ms pauling sweat dropped at the word 'gameplay' "Lets call it... the Randomiser Mod."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea when I was thinking about Mix bender's 4the and 5th weapon slot and it dawns upon me that the 4th and 5th weapon slots reminded me of the randomniser server by brother seem to play yesterday so I decided why not bring randomniser to my story to evolve my characters?! huzzah! Then this story came out


End file.
